Double Meaning
by Drucilla Havok
Summary: Saya and Mao have a fun night in Saya's room. Saya finds out the next morning the true meaning to a statement Mao made a while ago. Yuri. Sexual content. MaoxSaya. Please read.


A/N: I'm surprised there isn't anyone else who can see Mao and Saya together, so in honor of my first one shot fanfic, I'll make it about them. Yuri warning. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+, if I did, Diva wouldn't have raped Riku and Amshel wouldn't exist.

Mao and I never exactly got along until now and I'm not a huge fan of the girl talk. She's so into Kai, it's bothersome. So, if she's into my brother – why is her head in my lap and why am I enjoying it? Hagi keeps on shooting peculiar glances at us. Am I blushing?!

Mao's head reallocates in my lap mumbling _my_ name in her sleep. I wonder what's up. I mean really, she mumbled my name and not my brother's. A _girl _did this! This is getting weird. I think this is turning me on. This should _not_ be happening. Her head shouldn't even be in my lap! Kai saunters in. Oh no. I try to move her head out of my lap before he sees this. Too late.

"Hey Saya, what's up with Mao?" He asks good-naturedly, putting a tanned hand through his red hair.

"I have no c-clue." I stutter. Why am I stuttering? Mao's hand travels and finds itself in my lap. Now I know my face is red.

Kai looks at Mao's hand curiously and suggests, "Maybe she's dreaming about me…"

"She mumbled my name just before you came in." I say, why I have no idea. I know I should keep that between Mao and I.

"Then I don't even have a clue…" Kai replies before heading off to his room. I'm alone with Hagi and Mao again.

Mao awakens a few minutes later, just as Hagi exits the room. She sits up and looks at me. I stare into her chocolate colored eyes – what is she thinking? I soon find out when she places her lips on mine. They're softer than they look and they looked pretty soft to begin with. She releases my lips and I go back for another taste. She pokes her tongue into my mouth, I allow its entrance – I even welcome it. My own tongue ends up being the welcoming committee. Our tongues keep on rubbing up against each other as our lips massage one another.

This continues for a few minutes then I let out a sigh of pleasure and my hands – thinking on their own much like the rest of my body tonight – intertwine themselves in Mao's long brown hair. Mao lets out a moan, runs her fingers through my short black hair and her left hand rests on my butt. That definitely invades my personal space, but my body won't permit me do anything about it.

She slides over onto my lap and starts moving back and forth. I feel a yearning in my core. I usually don't like girls, maybe Mao Jahana is the exception. _I swear I'm straight_, I tell myself although I know it's a lie. If I truly were straight, I wouldn't be enjoying this and I'd have Mao off me by now.

I hear a cackle of thunder from outside and then Hagi starts playing his cello in the background. I hope Hagi's not intending it to be mood music. I hope he never finds out what Mao and I are doing.

Another cackle of thunder and Mao has her hands on my bra. She undoes it and I submissively allow her to take it the rest of the way off as we keep making out.

I see lightning outside the window of the suite that the Red Shield has rented for me and the rest of my comrades. Then another sound of thunder. Hagi's playing gets louder and I swear he's trying to torment me now. Mao detaches her lips from mine and unzips my ruffled skirt. Next she pulls it down around my ankles, ever so smoothly. After that she unties my shoes and takes them off and then my socks. Finally, when I'm in nothing but a shirt and my underpants, she kisses me again. We start making out once more.

A few minutes later, I'm lying down with her on top of me. Then finally, I break things off by removing my mouth from her seductive lips.

"Saya, is something wrong?" Mao asks, still exasperated and pulling some sweaty hair out of her face.

"No, I just don't want anyone to watch – what if Julia, David or Lewis walk in?" I answer breathlessly as I get up to grab my previously shed clothes. We walk side by side into my room.

Mao pulls the blankets over a bit – enough to slide into and smirks, "Get in, Saya."

I shudder in either horror or anticipation just thinking about what she may be planning to do to me. I climb onto my bed. Mao immediately takes my blouse and underwear off after climbing in next to me. She plays with my breasts. Her seductive lips kissing them over and over as her hands fondle over them. They seriously aren't that big or extraordinary, I don't get why she's even paying attention to them. They're only C-cups. Her kisses start to trail downward, sending shivers down my spine. Her lips reach my opening and she flicks her tongue inside. I start moaning in pleasure.

I have no idea how much time has passed since she stuck her tongue inside me – minutes possibly would still be practical to describe it though. Mao takes off her garments and stretches out along side my body. She plays with my insides for a while with her fingers.

Once she decides she's done with her oddly skilled hands, she trails kisses all over my body which sends shivers down my spine and causes me to exhale noisily out of satisfaction. There is no way my cheeks don't have even a slight trace of red in them right now.

After Mao has enough of kissing me, she seductively swings a slender long tan leg over my pale body sits on top of me. "So, are you ready Saya?" She teases, putting her breasts in my face. I must have nodded because after she pulls some of my black hair out of my eyes – funny thing, I didn't even notice there was hair in my eyes until now – she starts kissing my lips and moving up and down on me. Swells of pleasure go through my body, shivers go down my spine and noises escape my mouth. I'm not the only one making noises, though. I wrap my legs around her waist and start moving too.

After a while, I cum and so does Mao. Orgasms rack our bodies with pleasure and leave us breathless as sighs escape our mouths. In the back of my mind, I hope no one hears us – especially Hagi and Kai. Right now, I'm in no position to make sure of that, unfortunately.

An hour or two of pure pleasure go by then Mao collapses on my body. I pull my blankets over us and fall asleep with my body entangled with hers and dream about my possible human lover, finally fully understanding the meaning of what she said last week, "As the only girls in a group of men, we should stick together." And I hope we stick together. She will never become my chevalier, though. I will never be responsible for the creation of more of chiropteran unlike my twin sister, Diva. There is no need for more of my kind in the world.

In the morning, she tells me she was only pretending to sleep until Hagi left the living room in order to keep me there. It was all part of her plan with the exception of when Kai walked into the living room and me wanting to leave the couch. I get a little mad, but what can I do - it's Mao? We decide to be more than just friends and eat breakfast together at a diner in town, Mao's treat. Mao finds it humorous that I feel bad about her paying for it all when I ate the most and the fastest.

A/N: I can't believe it only took a little over 24 hours to write this smut, but it's done and I can stop neglecting my other works in favor of this! Ha-ha! It's sad that this is done and yet there are chapters and new stories that still need to be published. Not to mention I barely studied for my global regents which was today to get this done! Oh well, what am I supposed to do – turn my brain off creative? As if it's possible! I hope anyone who got bored and read this enjoyed it. I have other fanfics for other animes to write and hopefully finish over the summer.


End file.
